


Waking Up

by Diana_Lua



Series: Burning [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Canon Universe, Manga Spoilers, Other, POV Wufei Chang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Lua/pseuds/Diana_Lua
Summary: "I can see clearly now, I can see the world's rules. The life roles. The strong's duty. There's no secret in it. There's no secret at all when you're waking up.We got fire, so, let it burn…"





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Spoilers for Episode Zero, chapter 7.

**Burning**

_(Wufei POV)_

**Waking up**

Let it be known that I didn't really care before.  
That I thought the world, the war, was the way it was and I wasn't able to change a thing.  
That History writes itself and I wasn't allowed to use my own lines.  
I thought I was too small to face it, to dare it.  
I thought, a bit unconsciously maybe, that the reality of war wouldn't reach me.

Until it reached.

And when it happened, wasn't just a demonstration, was the whole match; wasn't just a verse, was the entire poem.  
Was the moment when I first lived, the moment when I got fire, the moment when the music started.  
The moment when I decided to accept this fate.  
Accept the war, the reality of the world in war.  
It was when I woke up.

_**"Music's on, I'm waking up,"** _

Didn't matter if I was alone. I would be enough to get the fire of war. I would be enough to fight.  
However, I wasn't alone.  
There're others; we're five, so different and, still, so similar.  
We will change the unworthy people. We will show to humanity what dignity is.  
We will make this world right and fair; change History's course.  
We're burning and we will stop the vibe of war.

_**"We stop the vibe"** _

We can be used, we can be deceived, we can be tricked; we are too young.  
Still, because we're too young, we learn with our own errors.  
We learn to listen to our hearts, our souls, the calling from space, the calling from Earth.  
Now we are listening to the calling to hope, human race's hope.  
And we will fight with all our might, we will bump it up and shake the weakness off.

_**"And we bump it up"** _

I saw my ideal world burning in front of my eyes.  
I felt my belief blazing until ashes.  
I heard my detachment turning over in a thunderstorm of regrets.

My field of daisies survived that first strike, but it burnt inside my heart.  
Instead my happy and peaceful place, it turned into the place of my dishonor. The place where my shame rested in peace as my wife's body. The proof of my weakness. The proof of human weakness.

The hate got me, filling me with anger and shame.  
It's over now.

The love and beauty remained in my heart as a renewed field of daisies.  
My path, my fire, my fight will not be lonely. We are five.  
We are using the love that remains on the Earth and in space, and we got the fire.

_**"And it's over now, we got the love"** _

I called my strength Nataku.  
Because it needed to be something more than human to face the war.  
I let the justice be my muscles, the honor be my bones.

There's no secret: what is fair, is fair; what is right, is right.  
I can see clearly now, I can see the world's rules. The life roles. The strong's duty. There's no secret in it. There's no secret at all when you're waking up.

_**"There's no secret now, no secret now"** _

We will prove that honor and justice exists everywhere.  
'Cause we can.

We got fire, so, let it burn…

* * *

  _Diana C. Figueiredo_

_Diana Lua_

_Written: Jan/08/2017 - Published: Feb/28/2017_

_Beta reader: Cylina Nightshade_

_Last change: Aug/28/2017_

**Author's Note:**

> # Inspiration came from the music Burn from Ellie Goulding, this one specifically from a cover by The Animal in me, that was very strong. Just suits too much with Wufei's anger. :)
> 
> I know this is just reflections, but... at least is interesting?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Acordando](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730744) by [Diana_Lua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Lua/pseuds/Diana_Lua)




End file.
